


The King's Sylvan Vow

by gingayellow



Series: The Paladin of Arus [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: King Takashi Shirogane is aware that something is bothering his Paladin, Sir Keith Kogane. He is also determined to help him, but this might be a problem too big for even a king. [Shiro/Keith, fantasy AU, warnings for alluded to past trauma]





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The King's Sylvan Vow  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Alluded to past trauma in part two.  
Notes: I've managed to write one installment of the Paladin of Arus verse during every VLD "season hiatus" so far. I'm busy/not feeling too great, so this one is definitely going to be shorter (only two parts). The cuddling/whatnot will happen in part two; for now enjoy all this talking and exposition. :X (Along with some VERY vague references to this verse's religion in Arus)

\--

Shiro’s plan after Keith had accepted his proposal was simple. He would spirit him away to the nearest Spirit Home (they were in the capital, so it would be dedicated to the Spirit of the Sky), and whoever was awake would marry them that night. After that, they’d escape to the cottage where they fell in love, and Shiro would spend the rest of his making Keith realize how amazing he really was.

Unfortunately, those plans tended to only work in the more sentimental novels Shiro had read in his youth. And the characters in said novels were always young people, free of responsibility to anyone except each other. As king, Shiro had responsibilities to everyone who lived in Arus, or saw Arus as an ally. So, even after he announced his engagement to his Paladin, his life became a series of meetings and speeches and plans.

Among them was convincing the court to let him marry a commoner, of course. They summoned Shiro to a meeting where they lectured about morals, and also mentioned whichever relatives they had who were single, and simply **loved** the new king. Shiro thanked them for their concern, but reminded them that he was not the first king to marry a commoner in their country’s history. His decision made him unpopular with many nobles, but they’d disliked him pretty much as long as he could remember. He used to think it was because they were snobby. Then he thought it was because he had allies, friends, and a soon to be husband of common birth, thus robbing them of any hope for gaining power.

Now he realized it was because half his court was in league with the Galra. And also, snobby.

So his engagement period was spent trying to figure out who had connections to the Galra, and what do with them. Execution was a punishment Shiro refused to resort to, so banishing to the outer fringes of Arus would have to do. Keith, of course, pointed out the problems with that plan. After all, they could come back and do away with Shiro—and one night a few tried. It was only because that Keith could sense them that they survived.

The would-be usurpers were imprisoned for the rest of their lives. Shiro figured that would work as a deterrent for anyone else. Of course, it didn’t stop Keith and Iverson from doubling his guard on public missions.

Once the court was stable, then came the rest of the country, and all the reforms Shiro had planned once he was ruler. People were no longer imprisoned for not being able to pay taxes or rent. The nobility was taxed (even after Iverson warned him that they might try killing him again—“King Takashi, nobles have nothing to offer anyone, present company and his immediate family excluded. They need jewels to make them feel like they’re important because they know they’re not. You take that away, and they will do away with you”) so that schools, hospitals, and homes for commoners could be built. It was wonderful to finally help people, but it also meant meetings and bureaucrats and reading and re-reading forms and contracts.

That was what mostly why he didn’t realize that something was wrong with Keith.

Keith was very good at hiding it, of course. He always had been. Fierce scowls and hiding in corners, but then asking Shiro if he’d eaten, and holding him when the nightmares got bad. But as tedious process of reforming Arus continued, Keith seemed… brittle. At first, only in the mornings (so Shiro dismissed it as not getting enough sleep), but then for the entire day as well. His eyes were shadowed. He was still Shiro’s shadow while on duty, but he just seemed to vanish in his free time. Keith was quiet, yes, but he wasn’t the type to hide away from the world. Something was truly hurting him.

Shiro hated himself for not realizing the love of his life was in pain. But he was needed, so he could not wallow in self-pity.

Instead, he asked Hunk to make them a small picnic basket, and somehow convinced Keith to go on a walk with him.

“Shiro,” Keith said for the third time. “You really should be out in the open like this.”

“Keith, we’re still on the castle grounds. I think we can enjoy one outdoor meal.”

Keith frowned. “Shiro, the last attempt on your life was by an Arusian Baron who lived in the castle.”

“And now he lives in prison, because my Paladin saved the day,” Shiro reminded him. He kept his tone light, but he was also not losing this battle. “C’mon, sit down. Hunk made us ham sandwiches, and Coran made that space juice you like.”

“Fine” Keith huffed as he sat next to Shiro, although he didn’t refuse the sandwich or the juice.

They ate in silence, while Shiro appreciated how the light hit Keith’s hair. Then he made his move. “Keith, I’ve decided on an official wedding date.”

“Good,” Keith said with a mouthful of ham.

“Let’s get married at the end of this week.”

Keith made a strangled noise, thumping his chest, and then downed his juice. “S-Shiro—isn’t that a little rushed?”

“We’ve been engaged for two months, so not really,” Shiro said with a shrug. “And it’ll be a tourist and business boon for the country. And, you know,” Shiro ran his left fingers up Keith’s arm, “I’d like to marry my fiancé at some point in time.”

Keith—who had all but demanded that Shiro honor his promise to propose to Keith—looked away.

“So, love,” Shiro whispered as he took Keith’s face in his hands, “no more secrets. Please let me help you shoulder this burden you’re carrying.”

 _Very well._ Shiro was not a minder reader, but there was something… cold about Keith as he pulled away and stood up. _But not here. I’m going to need something I can use._

“Of course.” The mysterious mind reader was guiding him into one of the darker parts of the woods… and that was exciting in a way that Shiro was not going to think about. He was going to listen, and do what he could do to help. After everything they had endured, nothing could surprise Shiro anymore.

Later, he would realize just how he wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The King's Sylvan Vow  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Alluded to past trauma in part two.  
Notes: And here is part two.

It was hardly sunset, but the thick foliage blocked out nearly all the light. A few stray beams filtered through, but it was so dark that Shiro could barely make out Keith’s features. He reached out, taking Keith’s hand in his own. “Is this far enough?” While he supported Keith’s need for privacy, he also wanted to address this problem now—it’d eaten Keith up enough as it was.

_It will do._ Keith’s voice in Shiro’s head had been odd at first, but now it felt strange to speak out to each other, sometimes. Keith guided them to a smaller tree. It wasn’t doing too well, thanks to its larger siblings stealing all the sunshine, but it was sturdy, and there were leaves on the branches. 

Keith placed one hand on the tree trunk, unmoving as death.

And as one minute bled into the next, Shiro found himself saying, “All right, now what,” and then hating himself when Keith flinched. Shiro had wanted to help, but he’d just built this up and stressed Keith out. “Keith, if you don’t feel like telling me, then we’ll go. We’ll go right now and forget we ever—”

_No. You, of all people, deserve to know._

Keith whispered something that sounded like ‘I’m sorry’ to the tree, and then…its pale green leaves turned brown as bands of bright red energy traveled from the leaves, through the branches, down the trunk, and into Keith’s hand. 

Shiro was a king. It was a destiny he’d been aware of as long as he could remember, so he’d trained and prepared accordingly. No matter what the situation, he knew what to say.

But now here he was, the only real light being the life of the tree Keith had drained, and he didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that something bad had happened, and that Keith had been dealing with it.

So Shiro grabbed him in a tight hug, as if that would help. “Keith, it’s going to be all right. I promise. We’ll—”

“Shiro, it’s not something we can fix.” Keith pulled away, attention returning to the tree. He closed his eyes, deep in concentration… and the leaved turned green again. “I almost told you what Haggar did to me, when you first rescued me. Remember?”

Shiro did. Keith had picked up on people quicker than he usually would, and he’d been uncomfortable about… but then Mother had arrived, and Shiro had to inform her that Father was dead. Then came the funeral, and the coronation, and by the Spirits, but he was a bad fiancé. 

“This was her plan, Shiro. To have a fellow quintessence vampire to raise in her footsteps.” Keith wouldn’t look at him. “So, that’s another thing you’re going to have to deal with if we get married.”

The ‘if’ sent a stabbing pain through Shiro’s heart, but what mattered now was Keith. _Keith,_ he thought as hard as he could. Hugging seems too invasive, suddenly, so he rested his metal hand on Keith’s shoulder instead. _You’re not Haggar._

“How can you be so—”

_She wouldn’t have returned the tree’s quintessence. She definitely wouldn’t have apologized._ He managed a smiled. _I’m imagine something like this take getting used to, but… if you want, I could help._ He wasn’t quite sure how, but he would.

Keith thudded against him. _Just don’t wind up secretly hating me or anything, and I’ll be fine._

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro breathed, stroking his hair. “I could never do that.” But he knew how the Galra chipped away at you all too well. “And by the way… unless you’ve changed your mind, I still plan to marry you at the end of the week.”

Keith huffed, rolled his eyes while muttering something about the king being a huge sap, but still kissed Shiro with everything he had.

\--

The wedding was all very formal and proper, but purposefully brief. This way, every business and family that planned to celebrate the wedding wouldn’t have to worry about the actual couple impeding on their feasts and vacation plans. And as for Shiro, well, there was only one place that he wanted to be.

He jumped down the instant Kitty Rose came to a stop. “Do you remember all the good time we had here, my husband?” He offered Keith a hand.

Keith gave him a look, even as he took said hand. “I have a name.”

“Sorry. I’m still really excited.” He was **married** , to **Keith** , and they were back at the cottage… and they had it all to themselves for two weeks.

(Well, sort of. Iverson’s guards were stationed nearby and patrolled twice a day, and Hys would stop by Friday with some food, but for the most part, they would be alone.)

“Well,” Keith whispered, arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck loosely, “you have some time to get used to it.”

When they kissed, Shiro could feel the cool metal of Keith’s wedding band against his skin as he cupped Shiro’s face in his hands. It was every bit as thrilling as what Keith did with his tongue. 

\--

Final Notes: Yes, it’s rushed, yes I skipped the actual wedding, I’m sorry! I’m feeling kinda down so “everyone is happy and in love now” type fic is a litter harder than usual to write. Despite that: I am low key planning out another (longer) installment in this series, but I guess we’ll see if it pans out.


End file.
